A Vampire on Swan Lake
by Kurby14
Summary: A young girl cursed, A Vampire prince searching for a bride of his own and an evil man obsessed with keeping her for himself. A little vampire twist on an old classic. Short story 2 of 4
1. Chapter 1

The votes are in! Credit for this idea goes to Parisian Cherie (A very loyal fan) I am still taking ideas for other fairy tales!

This is my 2nd story out of the 4 SHORT stories.

This is set modern day right after Vampire Masquerade. Remember that.

Chapter 1

Odette and her best friend Samantha were walking home after the football game at their high school.

"Sam! Stop walking ahead of me!" Odette whined.

Sam laughed. "Then stop walking so slow!"

Odette caught up with Sam and grabbed her arm for dear life. Sam knew how much Odette hated the night but that never stopped her from teasing her about it.

A rustle behind the bushed made Odette whimper and clutch at Sam's arm.

A squirrel rushed out and Sam broke down laughing.

"Damn Odette! Anything scares you!"

"Really?" A dark voice said behind them. "What about me?"

Both the girls turned and paled in fear.

A man stood there dressed in black. He easily towered over both the girls with broad shoulders and a broad chest. His dark hair was slicked back against his head. But what scared Odette more than anything was his eyes.

They were a deep red. They reminded her of the devil.

He chuckled and slowly walked over to them. "Lovely evening isn't it ladies?"

Although he stared at Odette, it was Sam who answered. "Y-yes it is, sir. And we need to be getting home."

He tilted his head to the side, still staring at Odette. "And why would you want to do that? It's a lovely evening, and me and my daughter would LOVE your company."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud cackle of laughter echoed from behind them.

"Daddy, you always told me not to play with my food, and I find you not taking your own advice!"

Odette turned to see a girl who looked about her age with black hair pulled into tight pig-tales on top of her head. She was beautiful, even in the Goth getup she was wearing. A short plaid skirt that rose up to her thighs with fishnets didn't take away from her beauty.

"Lets do this, Daddy. I'm Famished!"

The man chuckled. "Of course, love. But remember what I told you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes daddy."

Without warning, the girl grabbed Sam and dragged her off to the bushes, with Sam kicking and screaming.

"NO!" Odette screamed trying to go after her friend, but the man easily held her with an arm around he waist.

"GET OFF ME!" She creamed at him, pounding on his chest.

He roared with laughter. "Such spirit! I knew you were perfect!"

Odette struggled to release herself from hi grip, but he easily lifted her chin to face him.

"I've been watching you for quite some time, Odette. You're practically perfect, and I want you for my wife."

Odette froze as panic ran thru her veins.

For the longest time, she was chasing off boys, but she never expected anything like this. With golden hair reaching down to her waist and bright sky blue eyes, she was the object of many mans wishes.

But now, she cursed all her fine features.

"Please let me go! My family will worry if I don't go home!"

He smiled. "You wont need a family with me, love. You will make a wonderful stepmother to my daughter. You wont want for anything. Every dream you ever had will come true thru me. And all you have to do is love me."

Odette snarled. "No! I will never love a man who does these things to me! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

He lost his smile and growled. "A monster is I? You haven't even seen a monster yet!"

He released her and she crumbled onto the ground.

"YOU WANT TO SEE A MONSTER? WELL HERE'S ONE JUST FOR YOU!"

Odette didn't wait a second longer. She ran with everything she had.

Just as she ran, the mans daughter came out from the bushes, licking fresh blood of her lips.

"Now what daddy? What will you do with her?"

His eyes still glowing red with fury at her rejection, he smiled.

"I'll give her a form fit for a queen!"

As Odette ran, she felt something warm in her chest.

_WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! _She thought, still running.

Her body was changing. After a moment, she wasn't running…

She was flying.

_Keep flying if you know what's good for you, _a voice said in her head. She didn't have to be a genius to guess who's voice that was.

Looking behind her, she saw two large black owls following behind her.

Her last thought echoed with tears

_What will happen to me now?_

….

Hope it's a good first chapter! More to come soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Little note I forgot in the last chapter: I own only the written story. I do not own the swan lake original names. And I do not claim the Sawn Lake idea as my own.

Ok! Back to the story!

Chapter 2

3 Years later…

William sighed for the millionth time that day and got off the couch to pace the room.

_I am so bored!_

Being the youngest son of King Leon was grueling to him. Barley a century old, his powers had yet to fully release into his body, so he couldn't really find anything fun to do with them

_Even puberty doesn't make them kick in! _He complained to himself.

He groaned at the sound of giggling coming from the hallway beyond the door. Ever since Dominic found his bride, they did nothing but smile and giggle at each other.

_I swear, when I find my bride, were going to do more than laugh at each other!_

But William couldn't help but envy his brothers happiness. He now did nothing but smile. But who could blame him? His bride, Celina, was a beautiful woman who could make anyone with a heart of ice smile.

As he paced, an idea popped into his head.

_I'll go search for a bride of my own!_

…..

"You want to WHAT?" King Leon exclaimed at his son.

"Father, you always pushed for us to quickly find our brides!"

"Yes, but William, your hardly a century old! Your powers aren't to there fullest yet, and who knows what will happen to you out there on your own! There are many vampires that would see the royal families head on a platter."

"I understand father. But please listen to me. I can't stand staying cooped up in this castle, knowing that she's out there somewhere. I promise to stay close to the castle."

"But you don't wish to stay at the castle while you search." The king said it as a fact, not a question.

"No. I want some time out of the castle to be by myself for a while."

The king was silent as he carefully considered what his son was saying.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Alright William. I will grant your request under two conditions. One," He held up a finger. "You will stay at the hotel of my choosing, and two," he held up a second finger, "Peter will accompany you."

"Deal." William said instantly. He could have argued on the hotel, but knew his father wouldn't budge on that condition. And Peter had been his friend for years and it would be more fun with him staying with him.

"You can leave tomorrow night."

William nodded and walked to pack his things.

The King sighed and leaned back into his chair.

_I hope I did the right thing._

…

After saying his farewells to his family, he and Peter set out to the hotel that was only about a half hour away from the castle.

Peter was ecstatic and was in high spirits.

"Man, I can't believe your father let you out like this! What are we going to do first?"

"Like I promised dad. I'm looking for a bride."

Peter pouted. "And that's it? No partying?"

"Nope. Just me searching for her. Maybe you will find yours out here too Peter."

Peter snorted and leaned back into his seat in the car. "Not interested right now. I'm too young to be held down right now."

"Your 245 years old!"

"Yup! And still young!"

…

After settling into their suit in the hotel, William dragged a reluctant Peter out to the large park that was across the street.

"Man! It's daylight out now! I'm tired!"

"Get over it!" William snapped. "I want to take a look around and father will kill me if he ever finds out I went outside by myself."

"Yeah! Especially during the day!" Peter shot at him.

William ignored him and continued to walk thru the park with Peter, who grumbled every step.

As they got deeper and deeper into the park, the trees grew thicker, until finally, the area cleared to reveal a beautiful lake that stretched far enough for them not to see the other side.

"Peter, look!" William exclaimed, pointing to the lake.

They both looked with eager eyes at the crystal clear lake. Just ahead, a sigh was posted.

_Swan Lake_

_This lake is a sanctuary to our beautiful friends who visit from time to time, the great white swans._

_We ask that no one disturb them. To hunt or harm them is punishable with the full weight of the law_.

As soon as Peter and William looked away, they saw what the sign was talking about.

A whole crowd of swans cowered the lake towards one of the shallow areas. All of them seemed flawless in their own way.

Amazed, both moved closer to get a better look.

After a few moments, a sudden glare made William see spots for a few moments. Once the spots cleared from his vision, he saw what had caused them.

In the middle of the crowd of swans, a slightly smaller swan was gently floating in the water.

A gold crown sat on top of its head.

"Look!" William cried, pointing at it.

"Wow!" Peter said, just as amazed.

William watched as suddenly, the swan looked over and looked right at him

_I feel like someone beautiful is watching me!_

A sudden screech drew their attention away from the swan.

They looked up and saw a hideous black owl with huge red eyes glaring at them.

"That's a vampire," Peter whispered. "And a very strong one at that."

William nodded, not taking his eyes away from it. He sensed magic and this one had a great amount of power.

Suddenly, the swans began squawking and started to clear away from the swan with the crown on its head.

"Quick! Lets get out of here!" Peter cried, grabbing Williams arm.

"Why?" William asked, trying to pull away from Peter.

Time slowed, and William understood why Peter wanted to leave.

The large owl screeched as its eyes began to glow, and William felt the magic grow around the owl until it show out of him, aiming right for his chest.

"No!" Peter screamed and shoved William out of the way.

William looked at his friend from the ground and stared in amazement.

Stone. Peter had been turned to stone.

William jumped up, knowing the source of the magic, but the owl had already begun to take off, the beautiful swan following obediently.

William ran over to his friend, but there was nothing he could do. He had no real power of his own yet.

_Tomorrow. I'll follow it tomorrow and help my friend!_

…..

Hope you like it so far! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

This is it! The big meeting of lovers! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was hard, but William took Peter to his hotel room to keep him safe while he was stuck like that and quickly equipped his sword. As soon as the sun started to set, he set out to the lake to quickly follow the large black owl and the beautiful swan.

With his vampire speed, the only decent power he seemed to have right now, it only took him five minutes to find the lake.

William quickly looked around. He saw the swan, but not the owl.

_I can still follow the swan. _He thought and watched.

As soon as he started watching the swan, time seemed to slow. He didn't know what it was, but every move the swan made looked graceful. Almost like a dance.

As soon as the sun began to fully set over the horizon, the swan parted from the rest and William quickly followed.

After a while of the swan swimming, it spread its wings and began to fly.

William easily kept up with his speed, but stayed behind slightly to keep out of sight.

After about a half hour of travel deeper into the forest of the park, William noticed the changes of the area. The trees began to look duller, as if dying and the grass slowly turned to nothing but dirt on the ground.

Finally, an opening appeared, and William stopped in shock.

A large black tower appeared in the clearing. It was even larger than his father's castle. The tower looked as if death was attached to it, with ugly dead vines spiraling around it.

As soon as William drew his attention away from it, he quickly looked again for the swan.

As he got closer to the castle, he finally noticed an opening at the base f the tower, right next to the lake, with a set of stairs ending in the water and plants all around the area.

William tried to get a closer look at the swan, but as soon as the swan disappeared behind the plants, a brilliant white light glowed from them.

_Holy shit! _William though, sensing magic from all over the area.

William stepped closer to the area and gaped at what he saw.

A young girl emerged from where the swan had disappeared.

William was awestruck, and allowed his feet to slowly start moving towards her.

At first, his vision of her was distant, but as he got closer, the thing that kept him moving was her beauty.

The girl was dressed in an elegant white dress fit for a princess. Her golden blonde hair traveled past her waist. He couldn't see her face, but even from the side, she looked as precious as a porcelain doll. Her entire presence radiated magic.

As the girl began to make her way up the stairs that led to the dark tower, William finally caught up to her, and accidentally stepped on a dead branch, snapping it in two.

He watched the girl tense, and then slowly turn around.

William held his breath as he looked into her face, and all his thoughts left him.

Brilliant blue eyes looked back at him with both fear and curiosity. She looked as lovely as a china doll.

William finally took a breath and took a step towards her.

"I didn't mean to startle you." William began, not knowing what else to say.

"W-who are you?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"My name is William. I'm the youngest son of King Leon."

She took a step back, trembling. "You're a vampire?"

"I won't hurt you!" he said quickly. "But I need to know… are you human who turns into a swan, or a swan who turns into a human."

The girl slowly walked back down the steps to stand in front of William.

"I'm really a human girl, but an evil vampire cast a spell on me, and I can only turn back into a human when the sun sets and the moon comes up."

_So that's why she had an aura of magic._

"What is your name?" William asked softly

"Odette"

"What happened you, Odette?"

Odette sighed. "Three years ago, my best friend and I were walking home and we were attacked by an evil vampire named Rothbart. My best friend was killed and he demanded that I marry him and become his bride. I refused. So he kidnapped me and cast this spell on me. Unless I marry him, or the spell is broken, I will continue to become a swan every morning for the rest of my life."

"So that owl in the forest?"

Odette nodded. "That is the disguise he uses when he watches me during the day."

William glared at the evil tower. "So THIS is where he lives?"

Odette nodded.

William drew his sword. "Move, Odette. Let me take care of this man."

"No!" Odette cried, stepping in front of him. "Rothbart will destroy you! You have no idea what kind of power he has!"

"It doesn't matter! I have to save my friend! He's a statue!"

Odette shook her head. "You can not defeat him. His power is too great." Odette lowered her head to the ground. "And I will never escape his spell…" she whispered.

William's head shot back to her. "How else can you break the spell?"

"The only way to break the spell is for a man to love me with all his heart and soul, and he must proclaim it to the world. Then Rothbart will loose all his power over me."

William dropped to his knees in front of Odette and grabbed her hand.

"Then my love for you will set you free."

Odette pulled away from him. "No! Don't say things like that! Rothbart will kill you first!"

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"Besides," Odette continued, trembling. "You don't even know me. We just met tonight!"

William shook his head. "I knew you were the one for me the moment I set eyes on you. Please let me love you, Odette!"

Odette started at him, trembling.

William suddenly stood. "Tomorrow night. Come to my castle. I'll hold a ball, and announce my love for the world to hear."

Odette felt tears stir in her eyes as she shook her head. "I cant! Rothbart will never let me go!"

"Then I'll die tonight! Every moment you spend in this tower is torture to me! I'd rather die tonight than think about you being trapped here forever!"

Odette let tears fall and she hurried over to the entrance of the tower.

"Please go before Rothbart finds you here!"

"Not until you promise to come to the castle tomorrow night."

Odette shook her head.

"Then I wont go away Odette."

Odette stood there a moment, tears blurring her vision.

"William… you're a crazy fool." And she quickly ran into the tower entrance.

"I'll be waiting!" he yelled after, knowing she heard him.

….

As Odette raced up the tower to her room, her mind wandered to William.

_Would he really do that for me? _She asked herself, walking slower now.

If the ball were at night, Rothbart would never let her out of the tower then. He would be to busy pushing for her to marry him.

_I have to try! _She thought.

And for the first time in three years, she smiled.

….

Hope it's still good! More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The plot thickens! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Deep in the bowels of the tower, a black owl glided gently into the large master bedroom. The room was huge with a large fireplace across from the bed.

The black owl gently landed on the floor and transformed into a young woman.

Odille, still clad in her goth garb, waltzed over to the large bed and rolled her lovely eyes.

"Daddy! Time to get up! It's dark outside!"

There was a growl and Rothbart sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Rothbart was still handsome despite the mass of evil that surrounded him. His black hair was a mess from the sleep and his red eyes still looked desperate to close.

He yawned and quickly went to grab his shirt and cloak.

Odille sat in the large armchair and watched her father.

"You look more tired than usual, Daddy."

He grunted. "It always was a pain to use magic in the daytime."

Odille smirked. "Maybe if you didn't follow around that boring girl all day, it wouldn't be so bad."

Rothbart smiled. "True… but she's the only thing worth getting out of bed for."

Rothbart hummed to himself as he fantasized about Odette.

"I feel lucky tonight! Maybe she will finally say yes…"

Odille giggled. "Daddy… if I were you, I wouldn't get too excited about her answer."

Rothbart glared over his shoulder at her. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because your precious Odette just met a young man today."

Rothbart spun around, red faced with fury. "WHAT? When did this happen?"

She giggled. "Right outside your tower, Daddy."

"What's he like?"

"Well, Daddy, I have to say that prince William is quite a dream."

He raised an eyebrow. "PRINCE William?'

Odille smiled. "He's the youngest son of King Leon. And he's invited her to a ball tomorrow night, and you can bet that he will ask her to marry him."

Rothbart roared with fury and stormed from the room.

"Careful Daddy! Your blood pressure!" Odille called after him.

As Rothbart stormed thru the tower to get to Odette's room, his thought raged thru his head.

_Three years she denied me and this boy get her after ONE NIGHT! I WONT ALLOW IT!_

After about five minutes of running, he finally stood outside of Odette's room.

Her room was on the third floor and was off from the rest of the tower. Her doors were a large cream color with golden trim.

He made sure to give her the best room.

As he approached her door, he felt his rage leave him as he gently tapped on her door.

"Odette" He called. "I hope you're decent because I'm coming in."

He entered her room and saw her sitting at her vanity table, combing her hair.

Odette's room was truly a prison for a princess. It was large with many books to keep her occupied. She had a large vanity table covered with many perfumes and jewelry. None of it she wore. Her bad was a large queen size with silk sheets. He gave her nothing but dresses to wear, which she hated. Odette missed her blue jeans and t-shirts.

Odette quickly stood and backed away from him.

Rothbart tilted his head to the side. "So how are you this lovely evening?" He asked casually.

"Fine." Odette answered simply.

"So… who was that young man you were speaking with?"

Odette paled.

"Prince William from that stupid castle." He answered for her.

"How did you know?" She asked, shaking.

He chuckled and walked slowly towards her. "You can't hide anything from me, Odette. Maybe it was time for you to realize just how stupid young boys can be compared to a MAN like me."

As he approached her, she was leaning against the large window against the wall. He places his hands next to either side of her head.

"Now forget about him. Have you finally decided to marry me?"

Odette looked towards the floor and refused to look at him.

"I've been very patient for three years now, Odette. Isn't it time for you to finally give me what I want in exchange for all the wonderful things I have given you?"

Odette held back a snort.

He leaned in close to her and she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Say yes, Odette." Before he could kiss her, she quickly ducked under his arm and moved away from him.

Rothbart suppressed his frustration.

"It's been three years, Odette! When will you marry me?"

Odette simply shook her head.

Rothbart felt his anger return. "So… it's that stupid little boy, isn't it?"

Odette turned away from him.

"I'M the only man for you, Odette! Why can't you see that? I've waited three years for you to return my love!

Odette turned and faced him. Three years with this man had taught her that despite all his anger, he would never hurt her.

"Why don't you make me fall in love with you? If you have all this power you seem to brag about, that shouldn't be a problem for you."

Rothbart turned red. "Because all the power in the world can't force love upon someone! You think I would have waited three years if magic could have helped me?"

Rothbart paced the room in fury as Odette silently watched him.

Suddenly, he turned and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands in his.

"Please, Odette! I only do all these things because I love you! If I wanted to, I could have turned you into a spider, or a worm! But not you, I turned you into a beautiful swan! It's only because I love you I have done these things! Can't you see that?"

Odette took her hands from his and stepped away from him. "No. It's not. Because if you truly loves me, you wouldn't have done any of these things to make me this unhappy."

Rothbart looked as if he had been slapped.

Odette mustered up all of her courage. "If you want to show how much you love me, then leave my room because you're the last person in this world I care to see!"

Rothbart stood and roared in fury! "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

He glared and smiled at her.

"So, you want to go to this ball at the castle tomorrow night? And you really think I'll let you go? You obviously haven't learned very much about me in our time together!"

He stormed out of the room. As soon as the doors closed, Odette heard him lock her bedroom.

She sat quietly on her bed and felt tears slide down her face.

_I'm sorry, William. _

…

Hope it's good so far! More will come with more reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

This is a shorter chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

As soon as William left Odette at the tower, he raced back to his hotel room to make the arrangements to return home and to immediately speak to his father.

After about two hours of hustling and moving Peter, he was home and rushing into his father's room.

As he approached his father's room, it was dawn and the servants around his room tried to stop him.

"Prince! Your father is sleeping!"

William ignored them and burst into his father's room.

His father, who was sound asleep, burst up from his bed and glared at his son.

"William! Christ, son, what is it?"

"Father! I found my bride!"

King Leon blinked. "Huh?"

"I Found her! And I want to have a ball to announce it to the world!"

The king sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright William. Lets talk tomorrow and we can plan it then."

"Were having it tomorrow night."

The King jumped. "WHAT!"

William smiled and started to leave the room. "I'll start the arrangements while you sleep, Father. Everything will be ready by the time you wake up!"

As the doors closed, King Leon rubbed the back of his head.

_What the hell just happened?_

…..

Back at the tower, Rothbart paced in his room in front of the fire, furious.

Odille watched her father with boredom.

"Daddy? Have you calmed down yet?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Certainly not! At least when she rejected me before, there was no other man! Now this little boy plans to interfere with everything!"

Odille sighed and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Oh Daddy. Perhaps you need to accept it. This girl will never accept you. She's made you nothing but miserable."

Rothbart raised an eyebrow at her. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Odille smiled. "Simple. We kill her now!"

….

This is my last chapter for a while till I get some reviews. And until I get some more free time.

Mostly till I get the reviews.

More coming up (hopefully) soon! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rothbart stared at his daughter as if she had gone mad.

"Kill her…" he repeated.

Odille smiled. "It makes sense. She will never accept you so you might as well get rid of her now."

Rothbart thought of the idea as rage at her rejection filled her head.

_Yes! All these years of nothing but rejection and hurt! I could do it now! DRAIN HER DRY AND SNAP HER NECK!_

Before he could rush out of the room and do the deed, Odette's face appeared in his head, and his rage left as quickly as it came.

He shook his head slowly. "No… I could never do anything to hurt my precious Odette."

Odille turned red with rage and stomped over to her father. "DAMN YOU OLD MAN! If you don't have the guts to do it, I'll do it myself!"

Rothbart grabbed her arm with enough force to cause her to scream in pain. "NO! YOU HARM HER AND I'LL RIP YOUR THROUT OUT MYSELF!"

Odille ripped herself out of his grip and stared at him in horror.

"You would to. Kill me over a stupid little girl…"

Rothbart glared at her and began pacing again.

Odille stared at him for a moment longer, then burst out laughing.

Rothbart stopped to glare at his daughter again.

"And WHAT is so funny?"

Odille wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You, Daddy! You're completely whipped!"

Rothbart held back his fist from punching her into the wall.

"If your not going to help me then leave! I don't need any more frustration!"

Odille giggled. "Yes, I'm going to help you Daddy. I would do anything to see you happy."

Rothbart rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

"Perhaps I can sneak into he castle and kill him…" He mumbles

Odille rolled her eyes and began playing with her nails. "Yeah, Daddy. Because Odette would NEVER suspect who would have been the one to kill him."

Rothbart roared in frustration. "Then how the HELL DO I GET RID OF HIM?"

Odette rolled her eyes again and stood in front of her father. "Don't you get it daddy? If the prince is dead, she will never just forget about him!"

Rothbart stopped facing and punched the wall in fury.

"Your right Odille! But HOW do I make her forget!"

Odille smiled. "Simple. We make Prince William fall in love with someone else!"

Rothbart thought for a moment. "Yes… but what if he refuses to even look at another woman other than Odette?"

Odille laughed. "I'll show you, Daddy."

It took a moment, but Rothbart watched as his daughters features slowly transformed.

Her black hair turned into a lovely golden blonde and her eyes, cold and black, turned to a soft sky blue. Her skin, which was pale as snow, turned tanned with a faint blush in her cheeks.

Rothbart rolled with laughter and Odille began to twirl, looking like an exact copy of Odette.

"Yes! Your brilliant Odille! How can I ever repay you for this?"

Odille turned and smiled, showing what would be Odette's small white teeth.

"You know, I wouldn't mind marrying that cute prince. If that's alright with you, Daddy."

He laughed. "Of course you can marry him! Who else is worthy of my daughter but a prince!"

Odille wrapped her arms around her father and smiled. "If we do this right, Daddy, she might even finally marry you."

Rothbart smiled. "Yes! Lets get some rest. I want us to both be rested for the big night!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following evening as the sun set, Odette, dressed in a white silk gown, sat by the window with tears staining her face. Her door had been locked and there was no way that she knew of to leave the tower with Rothbart here.

As the sun was almost down, Odette saw two large black owls come flying out of the tower and fly towards her window.

As soon as Odette saw their red eyes, she knew who they were.

"Get some rest, Odette!" She heard Rothbart laugh. "I want you rested for your wedding day!"

She heard them cackle with laughter as they flew away.

Quickly, she went to the door and tested the lock.

_Maybe I can break the lock. _

She went and grabbed her vanity tables' chair and began to pound on the door.

….

William sat back in his chair and watched the people on the dance floor. He food was set and steamed with heat as it had just come out of the oven. The decorations were gorgeous and candles surrounded the area. William wanted this night perfect.

As he watched, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, son?" The king asked.

"Yes father. Im just waiting for Odette."

The king nodded and walked back to his throne.

William sighed and continued to watch the front staircase.

Please Odette…

….

After about a half an hour of pounding on the door, Odette was exhausted.

Can't give up. I need to get to that ball!

Finally, with one last burst of energy, Odette slammed her shoulder into the door.

The door gave way and burst open, leaving Odette to fall right on her face on the opposite side.

Panting, Odette smiled and quickly made her way out of the tower.

…

Two hours later, William slumped over in his chair, looking defeated.

_She didn't come…_

William glanced over at his father, who looked disappointed and sad for his son.

William sighed and stood, ready to just retire for the evening. He took one last longing look at the front doors and his eyes shot awake with excitement.

"Odette!"

In front of the doors stood Odette. Her golden hair was left down and shone greatly in the sunlight. She wore an elegant black silk dress with a deep plunging neckline, stirring William's lust.

She was truly a vision.

The dance floor cleared as everyone watched the young woman descend the long staircase.

William quickly races over to the bottom of the stairs to meet her.

She smiled as she set eyes on him and his heart leapt.

"You made it Odette!"

She blinked. "Odette? My name is Odille."

"Odille?"

She looked hurt. "Oh prince…you forgot my name."

William quickly shook his head. "No…it doesn't matter what your name is." William smiled. "Names do not matter. I'm just so happy you came to see me, Odille."

She smiled and accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Across the room, king Leon sat back in his throne and got goose-bumps at the sudden chill in the air.

Something isn't right

…

Odette was panting, but continued to push herself to keep running. In all her years as a swan, she could only depend on her memories of flying to get to the castle.

The bottom of her white dress was filthy her arms were covered with small cuts due to the trees and other plants.

_Please wait for me William! I'm on my way!_

…

As William danced, Odille continued smiling at him.

A chill was sent thru his spine as something sounded in his head.

_Please wait for me William! I'm on my way!_

William shook the thought off as he continued to dance with the woman in his arms.

She was here. The woman who was to be his bride.

He smiled at her again as the dance stopped and he led her to his fathers throne.

…

After what seemed like forever, Odette reached the castle garden. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and smiled.

_I made it!_

She started running again and saw the garden doors that led to the ballroom. Inside, she saw people laughing and dancing.

Before she could reach the doors, strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her against the large male body that was behind her with a hand covering her mouth.

She felt hot breath on her neck. "How did you get here!" Rothbart hissed.

Odette started struggling against his hold but it was pointless.

He smirked. "Well, since you're here, I might as well let you see this. You might be amused!"

With her still in his arms and his hand covering mouth, he led her to a small clearing with a clear view right into the ballroom. She could still hear the laughing and talking clearly.

As she watched, she as the crowd of people backed away from half the room and cleared the area around the throne. What she saw nearly stopped her heart.

William was walking to the throne with a smile and a young woman on his arm. The woman looked exactly like her.

_Odille!_

…..

William stood in front of his father, grinning.

"Father," he announced, making sure everyone heard. "I would like to present to you, Odille. The woman I want to take as my wife and bride."

The king looked over the girl, chills still going down his spine.

Finally, he stood. "William, I will do nothing to stop this union unless you answer this truthfully: Do you love this woman?"

William looked over at Odille.

"Yes. I love her more than anyone else in this world, and I vow to love Odille for the rest of my time on earth."

…..

Clapping and cheers erupted around the ballroom. But outside, Odette felt her heart grow cold and tears fell slowly from her face.

_It's over… My pain will never end!_

….

More to come with more reviews! So hurry up and write people! ~_^


	8. Chapter 8

The end is near! ^_^

Chapter 8

As roars of cheering and clapping erupted from the ballroom, out in the garden Odette allowed the tears to stream down her face as she watched her prince and Odille smile and receive praise from everyone around them.

She heard Rothbart laughing from behind, but she didn't care. she started feeling dizzy and faint.

_This can't be happening!_

That was her last thought before fainting.

…

William smiled at his subjects as they surrounded him and Odille with praise and congratulations.

He turned and smiled at her again.

_Nothing can go wrong this night!_

Suddenly, the glass doors to the garden burst open and gusts of wind filled the room. William grabbed Odille and held her close to him.

As the wind died down a few moments later, laughter filled the room. It sent chills down William's spine.

"Stay here!" He shouted at Odille while he ran out the garden doors to see who was causing all the problems.

Outside, he saw a man walk slowly towards the large doors, laughing, and holding a figure in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?" William demanded.

The man was still laughing slightly. "just call me father since your going to be marrying my daughter!"

William blinked in surprise and looked towards Odille, who was now standing behind him.

"This man is your father?"

She smiled. "He is."

The man laughed again. "I should thank you William! Not only are you marrying my daughter and making her a princess, you also handed me my own bride on a silver platter!"

William finally took a moment to look at the figure in his arms and gasped.

"ODETTE!"

She stirred in his arms and looked over at him. Tears stained her perfect face.

He looked at the woman behind him. "then who are you?"

She smiled and William watched as Odille slowly transformed into her true face.

"I told you my name is Odille."

William gaped at her.

She laughed. "It's a little late for second thoughts prince. You already gave your oath to marry me and love me for the rest of your life."

William looked back at Odette, who was still in Rothbart's arms, silently crying.

"Please forgive me, Odette!" But William knew the damage was done.

Rothbart looked down at Odette. "What do you think of your prince now, Odette?"

Suddenly, Odette scrambled her way out of Rothbart's arms and started running away from the castle.

"Goodbye William!" She cried, running for her life to get away from the castle… and the pain in her heart.

"Odette!" William screamed, trying to run after her. But Rothbart shot a spell at him that left William on his back in the grass with the wind knocked out of him.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from her!" And with that, Rothbart morphed into the large black owl and to fly.

With a burst of magic, he quickly turned Odette back into her swan form and the both of them started to fly back towards his tower.

Behind William, Odille quickly changed into the same hideous form as her father and started to go catch up with them.

"Start planning our wedding, my love!" Odille laughed at William as she flew away.

As they flew away into the distance, William scrambled to his feet and raced back inside the castle for a weapon. The guests, who had witnessed everything, quickly moved out of his way as William grabbed a sword from one of the guards and rushed towards the front doors.

"WILLIAM!" A voice bellowed.

William turned to see his father.

"Father," William began. "I have to do this. I have to save her!"

His father hesitated, then nodded. "Do what you must, Son."

William nodded, and rushed out the doors.

…..

Odette was the first back to the tower. she quickly rushed back to her room and closed the doors.

Tears continued to poor down her face as she sat by her window and watched the moon.

Rothbart had won again. He had tricked her prince and now she lost all hope of ever being free.

About ten minutes later, she heard her bedroom door open and close. She knew who it was without even turning to look.

She didn't acknowledge him. Even as he stood behind her.

"You should have listened to me Odette. You will never find a man to love you like I love you."

Odette said nothing and continued to watch the moon.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders and his breath on her neck.

"I can take this pain away from you. All you have to do is ask me to."

Odette closed her eyes and tried not to cringe as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Marry me, Odette."

A noise outside caught both Odette's and Rothbart's attention.

Someone was screaming.

"ODETTE!"

"William…" Odette whispered.

Rothbart went into a fit of rage.

….

HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I've had enough of that stupid boy!" Rothbart hissed and stormed out of Odette's room.

Before Odette could follow, she heard him slam her door. She ran to her door to try and listen to the commotion.

….

William ran thru the tower, screaming Odette's name. He knew he was attracting attention, but he had no other way to find her.

"ODETTE!"

"Here!" He heard, slightly muffled. He turned to see large white doors at the end of a hallway.

"Odette!" He screamed again, rushing towards them.

A few feet away from the door, Rothbart appeared out of mist and stood between William and Odette's room.

Rothbart crossed his arms and smirked. "What brings you to my tower, boy? Visiting your future bride?"

William drew his sword. "Im here to take Odette back to my castle! And you can't stop me!"

Rothbart laughed. "Are you sure she wants you after what you've done? You chose another woman over her!"

"You tricked me!"

"Did I? Are you sure you simply didn't want her?"

"I love Odette. She is the world to me. I would give up anything for her!"

…..

Behind the door, William's words brought Odette to tears.

_He loves me! He really loves me!_

She heard Rothbart laugh again. "Odette is mine. You should be thinking about your wedding to MY DAUGHTER!"

"Forget it! Come and fight me like a man!"

"NO!" Odette screamed and started pounding on the door. "William, Leave! Please don't kill yourself for me!"

Rothbart laughed and she heard him unlock her door. Before she could move away, Rothbart reached in and grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of him.

She saw William standing hallway down the hallway with his sword drawn.

His eyes quickly softened when he saw her.

"Look Odette," Rothbart whispered in her ear. "Here's the man who rejected you for another woman. Remember all the pain he caused you. Do you still want him?"

"Yes!" She cried, tearing herself out of his grasp and running towards William.

William dropped his sword and quickly caught her in his arms.

Rothbart turned red with rage.

"You want her? THEN FIGHT FOR HER!"

Magic burst from his hand and a sword appeared.

Rothbart rushed at William.

William quickly spun Odette away and reached for his sword. He missed, which left Rothbart the opportunity to give William a large gash on his arm.

"William!" Odette screamed and quickly ran to William.

William grabbed her hand and started running down the hall.

They both heard Rothbart laugh. "Where will you lovebirds run to? This is my tower!"

William and Odette ran fast, trying to find the exit. The problem with Rothbart's tower was it followed his will. The exit was constantly changing.

More laughing echoed thru the halls, this time they both recognized Odette's evil cackle.

"Daddy! You brought me my future husband!"

William and Odette came a cross a winding staircase, leading up into a separate dark tower.

"Come on! Were trapped!" William rasped, dragging her up the tower.

Rothbart appeared at the base of the steps with Odille on his heels.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Rothbart asked the running couple, his voice echoing thru the tower.

Odette quickly ran a step in front of William. As soon as Odette was a couple steps in front of William, the stairs between them crumbled, causing William to trip down a couple steps.

"William!" Odette cried, trying to find a way back to him without falling down the tower.

Rothbart was casually walking up the stairs, taking his sweet time while Odette appeared a few feet away from Odette at the top.

Rothbart chuckled. "Come now, William, I can be a reasonable man. I wont kill you since your marrying my daughter-"

"I'll never marry your daughter!" William screamed at him, panting with exhaustion. "Never will a marry that horrible pig!"

Behind Odette, Odille shrieked with rage. "I don't want him anymore! FINISH HIM NOW, DADDY!"

Rothbart laughed as he finally approached William, sword drawn in hand, and ready to sever William's head from his neck.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Odille!"

"NO!" Odette screamed. "Please don't hurt him!"

Rothbart smirked. "You really want him to live?"

"Yes." She admitted, tears pouring down her face. "Please let him go."

"No!" Odille whined. "Finish him!"

Rothbart ignored his daughter. "I'll allow him to live, Odette, if you accept me as your husband and be my bride."

Odette took a step back and felt her voice dry up.

"No!" William screamed. "Odette, It's not worth it!"

Rothbart held to sword close to William's throat.

"Your choice, Odette. Either I kill him now or accept my marriage offer!"

"ODETTE NO!"

"GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER ODETTE!"

Odette covered her face with her hands and sagged in defeat.

"I promise I will love you, Rothbart, for the rest of my life."

….

Next chapter is the last! HURRY AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hearing Odette's words made William's heart split in two.

"ODETTE! NO!"

Without thinking and without seeing the look of triumph on Rothbart's face, William used lightning speed to grab the sword from Rothbart's hand and aimed it at his own heart.

"NO! STOP!" Rothbart screamed, but William had already plunged the sword into his chest.

Odette screamed in horror as She watched the sword descend to his chest. But before William pierced his heart, a bright light filled the tower.

William and Odette blacked out at the shock of power filling the room. Rothbart and Odille quickly shifted into the terrible owl forms and attempted to fly away, but the power in the room quickly caught up to them.

Rothbart and Odille screamed as they felt their years rush back to them, turning them to dust in the wind.

As the light began to fade, the tower began to shake, and then fall apart. Gradually at first, then the tower fell into the lake.

As the dust clears, the only thing standing in the spot where the tower was is a small hill, covered with grass and flowers.

On the hill, Odette stirs and opens her eyes. Sitting up, she blinked and tried to clear her head.

… _The tower… Rothbart and Odille… and William… WILLAIM!_

Odette quickly stood and searched frantically for William.

"WILLAIM! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A groan finally caught her attention. She turned and saw William flat on his stomach.

She cried out in pain and rushed over to him.

Quickly, she grabbed him and rolled him over so his head was lying in her lap.

Tears started falling down her face and she tried to shake him awake.

"William? Please don't leave me! Open your eyes!"

After another shake, William finally groaned again and slowly pried open his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times.

"Odette?"

Odette cried in relief and hugged him closer to her.

"How…?" He started to ask.

Odette pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"I'm not sure… but it's over… I know that much…"

William shook his head and looked behind her. "No… I meant…"

Confused, Odette looked into the sky and her eyes widened.

The sun had risen.

Amazed, Odette looked at her hands and felt her face.

"I'm… I'm…"

"Human." William finished, smiling.

Odette cried out and clutched William to her breast.

They both stayed like that for several moments.

…

William took Odette back to his castle as soon as they had the strength to move.

Once there, they were flocked with people. One of who was Peter, back to normal and many others asking them what happened or trying to pry them apart to give medical attention.

But William was having none of that.

"MOVE IT!" William screamed at the crowd. They quickly parted and allowed him and Odette access to the throne room.

William opened the doors and saw his father standing before his throne, hands behind his back and a smile covering his face.

"I knew you would save her."

Odette started to shake with nerves. This was not how Odette wanted to meet his family. Her face was dirty and her dress was barley intact.

As they stood in front of the king, Odette felt calmer as the king smiled at her.

King Leon gently took Odette's hand, giving her a comforting feeling.

"So… you are the girl that my son would risk his life for?"

William opened his mouth to snap at him, but Odette beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Odette cried.

The king quickly shook his head and started laughing.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing, my dear. I merely meant that you must have really captured his heart to make him do those things for you."

Odette blushed and looked away.

King Leon let go of her hand and walked to William.

"William, is this the woman you would take as your bride?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

The king smiled and nodded. "Then you have my blessing. I know she will make you happy. Now let's start making the preparations for the wedding!"

"Father?" William asked, stopping the king from walking out of the room to announce the good news.

The king turned and looked at William.

"Back at the tower when I was saving Odette… There was this light that destroyed the evil beings in the tower. What was that?"

The king smiled at his son. "You tried to kill yourself didn't you?"

William paled. "Yes… how-"

"Why did you try, William?"

"Because… Odette vowed to love Rothbart just to save my life… and I refused to live in this world without her."

The king beamed at him.

"There you go, William. Love. I knew you had won the minute I saw that light. True love is the only force strong enough to destroy pure evil. I only saw that light once before many years ago… when I was with your mother…"

William jerked in surprise. His father hardly ever talked about their mother and it was widely known never to ask…

The king started back towards the doors. "I'll leave you love birds alone for a while. Lord knows you two need it!"

As the doors shut, William pounced on Odette, hugging and kissing her fiercely.

"So…" William said, after kissing the breath out of her. "Ready to plan a wedding?"

Odette giggled. "I'm ready if you are!"

The two joined hands and ran out to the crowd of waiting people outside, ready for whatever life had for them.

The end

….

I am SOOOOOO SORRY about the wait! I've had a rough time lately and my computer is being a bitch!

It keeps shutting down randomly so until I get a laptop, updates might be scarce for a while. DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A SIGH THAT IV'E STOPPED WRITING! It just means the computer is PMSING or I'm on a hard time.

I'm also on twitter now, if anyone is interested.

Username: Kurby14

Thanks and I'll do my best to write more soon!

Kurby

In memory of

Elizabeth "Nanny" Bauer

1926-2011

Thank you for making me who I am today.

Goodbye, Old crocodile.

I miss you every day


End file.
